Happy Man
by LindsayQ
Summary: "Looking into her pristine face now, John couldn't believe she almost wasn't."  Girl!Sherlock/John


Title: Happy Man  
>Author: AtticusFinchFan<br>Warning: **Fluffy fluffness, past fpreg**. Also, not beta-ed (_if anyone would be willing to, I'd appreciate it_) or Brit-picked  
>Fandom: BBC Sherlock<br>Pairing: Girl!Sherlock/John  
>Summary: "Looking into her pristine face now, John couldn't believe she almost <em>wasn't<em>."

* * *

><p>Ellie sighs loudly three times in quick concession when she finally gives into sleep. She almost always sleeps with her hand clenched over her face, and seems to favor her right side a bit more than her left. She has a thin tuft of ash blonde hair and wonderfully pale skin. Her fingers are long and thin, delicate. She consistently grows out of her sleepers in less a week, and much like her genius mother, her dark eyes hold such an intelligent light, that it impresses everyone she's introduced to within seconds. Sometimes, like most new parents have probably done many times before him, John finds himself holding her tiny hand in his long after she has gone down for the night and wonders what the future holds for her.<p>

He already knew she's destine for great things; and he would think that even without having the inevitable parental bias cloud his opinion. Ellie has already overcome rather great odds just to get to where she was. Sherlock had been on quite literally every birth-control implement on the market, even some that weren't, and yet still managed to get pregnant.

It had taken the persuasion of her colleagues, a little coaxing by her brother and Mrs. Hudson, and a heartfelt plea from him before she decided to go through with the pregnancy. He hadn't meant to, but when Sherlock finally divulged her intention, John broke down into relieved tears.

Looking into her pristine face now, John couldn't believe she almost _wasn't_.

He would have missed this.

"You're supposed to be sleeping. Eight hours seems to be the desired length, and judging by the digital clock at your side you will not be getting that before you return to the clinic in the morning."

John looked to the silhouette in the doorway and smiled. "Just saying goodnight."

That earned him a small smile, something that appeared more frequently since Ellie's arrival, as Sherlock slide into the room and lowered herself down onto the free space at the edge of the bed. John placed a hand on her lap and then stretched up a bit and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. He pulled back slowly and when he finally did open his eyes, Sherlock still had hers shut. He smiled fondly and bent in to kiss the side of her mouth again.

Her eyes opened slowly then just as he pulled back. "Taking liberties again, Doctor Watson." the softness in her eyes belittled the hard tone in her voice. "It has happened quite a bit since Eleanor's birth, has it not?"

He chuckled quietly and nodded.

"Thank you."

"For what, may I ask?"

"For this." he motioned around the dark room. "For Ellie."

Sherlock pulled back slightly, "I don't understand."

A slow smile appeared on the older mans face. "You've just made me a very happy man."

"By having a child I've made you happy?"

"Yup," he made it a point to pop his 'p'. "Among other things."

"So let me get this quite straight, by fulfilling a biological imperative I've made you content?"

John thought for a bit and then shrugged. "That's one way of putting it."

"Oh," Sherlock nodded. "Interesting."

"Yes, quite." John agreed happily. "Now, are you coming to bed or...?"

Sherlock shook her head, eyed the cot at the head of the bed and then turned back to John. "No, I must think a bit more on this donation case Lestrade handed me this morning before I can even think of closing my eyes." She picked the monitor up off the side table and clipped it on to her trousers. "I'll be sure to get her if she awakens."

"You don't have to-"

"Nonsense, you need your rest. Besides, if I am to believe what I've been told, we must share responsibilities." She covered the last few steps to the door. "Goodnight, John."

John waited till she had shut the door behind her before he turned away from the door and snuggled into his pillow. He closed his eyes and whispered into the darkness. "I love you too, Sherlock."

**-End-**


End file.
